Daniel "English" Kent
Description Daniel "English" Kent (February 4th, 1949, Dover-Foxcroft, Maine - ???) Background Family Daniel "English" Kent was born the 4th of February, 1949, born to a well-rooted New English family, which still kept their English breeding somewhat intact. His family was known for having a very proud English history, after all, the first Kent to arrive to Maine was a WW1 veteran, who had saw action in the battle of Somme and would later fight in the battle of Vittorio Veneto. Travelling to the new world with his family, all English from Leicester, they settled in Dover-Foxcroft and kept in touch with other English families, escentially creating a circle of English "aristocracy" which was very much closed to other people. His father was a lawyer who would then serve voluntarily in WW2, fighting primarily in Operation Torch and later battle of Monte Cassino. His mother was the usual home wife, who would take care of Daniel's older brother, George Kent, and later Daniel's younger sister, Elizabeth Kent. Childhood years A nerdy kid, Daniel never followed his parents' word on how to do things, specially love when he grew up. A weird mix of fantasy bookworm and an intrepid adventurer, his way of living was all which his parents hated about the other people, and thus heavily restricted his way of being. He usually snuck out of the home to play with the other kids downtown, although he went to one of the more "aristocratic" schools, he found it easy to make friends, although not with the kids of his social posture, if not kids who had harsher upbringings, between them, his best friend Maria Eugenia Johnson, a Latina who Daniel's parents hated thoroughly. His accent, which he decided to keep as a way of being different to the rest, earned him his nickname "English", one which he enjoys having, even to this day. Adolescent years During his adolescent years, English kept developing more of a rebellious attitude towards his parents. He became closer to Maria Eugenia, or Maru as she was called by her parents and friends, and even invited her into his house, which really outraged his parents, and settled his reputation as a rebel in the aristocratic circle. He began to sneak out of the house more, and avoided his parents more and more, knowing that they'd try to force the family's manners on him. Love and Maru During this time, his family had the old ways of teaching him love, inviting home pretenders to English's love, however, he was uninterested and generally frustrated about his parents' meddling in his life, something which was not normal and already outraged young English. English had a tough hand at love, generally being seen as a "lesser" person by the people in the circle, and too posh by the people downtown. One of the only persons who stuck by his side was Maru, who was never confirmed to have a crush on English or viceversa, however, rumours go around that they had their one night stands, something which English denies. High school years As for his time in high school, English had an amazing time in it, however not as his parents expected. He had good grades, however he still preferred going downtown to meet with Maru, and as his high school life came to a close, a recruiter went to the school. Although frowned upon, English fell in love with the idea, and Maru absolutely loved the idea of English leaving his family at last, and so, pushed him and helmed him to enlist in secret, which absolutely enraged his parents. Last night in Dover-Foxcroft English's last night in Dover-Foxcroft was one which English will not forget. After a very tense moment in his house, his family decided to kick him out, telling him not to return to the house under any condition, in the harshest of words and tones. Daniel left the house, and knowing he still had a night, he went downtown to Maru's house, with whom he stayed that night. Friends came over, and gave English one last goodbye. After they left, Maru and Daniel had a night of their own, one last time, before he left for Vietnam. Leaving Maru, the next morning, with years in his eyes, he grabbed his bag and left for the training center to officially enter the army, and was assigned to the XI Pathfinders. Daniel always carried a picture of him and Maru with him, as a way to remind him where to go after the war.